Maple Kisses
by CrazedOnigiri
Summary: I had no idea what to name this so... don't judge. Gilbert is baby sitting Matthew for a friend. What happens when the shy Canadian kisses the albino in his sleep? Cute fluffiness. *Not pedophilia, though, if you are extremely apposed to the idea, please do not read
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. This story is more Pru-can. My last one didn't go so smooth. Well, I got this idea from my friend (Who thinks Pru-Can doesn't work because Gil's the baby sitter, and that's pedophilia.) and my latest story. It mentions a kiss, and Gilbert babysitting some one. I made a back story for it in my mind. Either way, this will be my first 1st person story. I'm not sure what to do, so I'll switch perspectives a lot.**

**Disclaimer. I don't own Hetalia, but I own this story, rip it off, and I'll rip your face off.**

Gilbert's POV

I walked up the way of the house of one of my best friends. A Frenchman, his husband, and their two adopted kids. He had asked me to look after one of the squirts while they attended the other's baseball game. I wasn't complaining, I needed cash after being fired from my previous job. Stupid Austrian, didn't now how much he needed me.

I rang the bell and waited, soon blond hair and emerald green eyes showed up. "Hi Gilbert. Matthew's in the other room, we'll be leaving now." With that, he, Francis, and Alfred left.

I walked in to see a boy about 12 sitting on the couch with an adorable pout on his face. "Uh... hi." He looked up at me but quickly looked back down. "So, why aren't you going to your brother's baseball game, got some sort of feud?"

That just seemed to make him more upset, though it wasn't very apparent, he seemed like one of those quiet kids you always forgot about unless they were right in front of you. "No. They never come to my hockey games, so why should I go to his?"

I sat down on the couch next to him. "Good point. I don't think I'll mind babysitting you."

He abruptly stood up, apparently nothing I said could comfort this kid. "I'm twelve. I can look after myself, my parents just asked you to come because they were afraid I'd get lonely, not that they ever cared before. I'm going to go do homework." He stormed upstairs, well I'm pretty sure he did, there wasn't much stomping or slamming of doors.

I quickly forgot I was watching some kid and fell asleep on the couch.

Matthew's POV

After an hour or two of pure boredom I decided to go downstairs. I'd finished my homework at school, I wished I had some of it now. I even corrected some of Alfred's to ease the boredom. I would do just about anything to ease the boredom, except talk with that German. He seemed to know exactly how to push my buttons, that and he didn't see me as mature.

I figured I could go downstairs and play it off as getting a drink of water. I crept down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. I looked to see if that man was watching, to my surprise, he had fallen asleep. I couldn't help but stare. His platinum hair shone in the light from an open window, his soft pink lips open just so, his chest rising and falling delicately. He was a little loud when he was awake, but now I saw a peaceful angel.

I couldn't help myself, I walked over to him and watched a moment before climbing atop him, and kissing those pale perfect lips. I just wanted to try kissing some one other than Alfred when he forced me.

To be frank, I liked it. It was every thing I expected,I just didn't expect him to wake up.

Gilbert's POV

I was woken up by a pair of lips on mine. I looked up and saw Matthew straddling me, his face red as the maple leaf on his hoodie. I guess he didn't expect to be caught, well, when you go around kissing people in their sleep, you tend to get found out.

"_Was zum Teufel!" _I kind of over reacted, but that was the thing I least expected, I thought this kid hated me, but here he was, kissing me.

He was too stunned to react. I got up and taking him with me. I carried him to the kitchen where I plopped him on a chair. "What was that?" I tried not to sound to upset, I was more caught off guard.

He looked down and played with his hands. "Umm, a kiss?" He tried.

I shook my head. "That was not simply a kiss. _You _kissed _me, _while I was asleep. Care to elaborate?"

"I-I just wanted to try it. I d-dind't man to be rude." Now I felt bad, this kid looked on the verge of tears. I guess I sounded like I was upset at him for being gay. I kind of expected it, the kid had two fathers.

Even though I felt sorry for him, I wasn't about to let my weak side show, I kept up the tough act. "well, aren't you going to apologize?"

"I-I'm really really truly sorry!" He broke down in tears. I didn't know what to do, so I stood there awkwardly. He calmed down enough to speak, "I really am s-sorry. are you going to-to tell Papa and Dad?" At that thought, he renewed his tears, sobbing again.

I really felt sorry fo him, I bent over and captured his lips with mine. His violet eyes widened behind his glasses, he was shocked, but he kissed back.

I guess I'm a pedophile, but the kidwas cute, and he kissed me first, so why shouldn't I? It wasn't too bad, I was only ten years older than him.

We broke away so he could breath. Almost unaudibly he asked, "Does-does that mean we're... together?" A blush broke out along his face.

I laughed, "No, that's illegal." He looked sort of disapointed. "But here's the deal, I'll date other peole until you turn 18, then we'll give it a go." He still seemed disappointed. I still felt bad for making him cry so I added on to the deal, "I'll go to all your hockey games and be you're adult friend. take you out to a movie on your birthday, and 'baby sit' you." I put air quotes around the word babysit in hopes of not offending him.

He looked up, this time beaming. "Deal!" He stuck out a hand which I gladly shook.

**Yeah, I realized something after starting, I incorporated the FACE Family, but in my companion one shot, I mentioned Francins and Arthur fighting in MAths. Well, maybe there are two of htem. And they don't play a huge roll, so no hates. **

**And, can anyone tell me why PruCan isn't popular? I love it to death.**

**Please review. I'll go to all your hockey games. O.O Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**(\/)My companion novel was updated, so I just had to. Don't judge or bunny will cry. (;n;) apparently, this computer thinks making face with characters is grammatically incorrect.**

**Disclaimer: The beautiful characters and the magical land from which they come does not belong to me, though I would kill for it, something small, like a carrot.**

(Gilbert POV)

I walked into an ice arena where teams played. Actually, that's why I was there, to watch a hockey game. I never thought I would like watching a sport like that; something about ice made me think it was wimpy. But I watched it after being persuaded by Matthew, I was surprised to find it was intense and violent. Now I was excited to see the little blond play, he said he's pretty good, but I can't imagine him playing it, he's too sweet and innocent to be ramming other players in to the sides of the rink.

I was greeted by my friend Francis, that's odd; I thought Matthew said his parents didn't come to these things.

"Bon jour Gilbert, what are you doing 'ere? Isn't Ludwig a little old for this team? Either way, did you know Matthew is playing today, too bad we can't make it, Alfred 'ere wants to go practice his batting skills with Arthur and me so he can make the elite team," he started the almost one sided conversation after kissing both my cheeks.

"Yeah, actually I'm here for a kid of one of my friends. They never can make it to any of his games so I'm here for moral support." His relaxed attitude about missing a game of his son's team pissed me off, even though I kept a calm exterior.

"Oh, it is a shame when parents do that. Some things just aren't worth doing if you're not doing them for any one." He left, not knowing the irony of his own words, pissing me of even more.

He let it slide and went to go find his seat.

(Matthew POV)

I have to admit, I was nervous. I was pretty good at hockey, the team captain even, but we were up against a team where most the players were a couple of years older than us. It's not fair to put a bunch of 12 and 13 year olds against 15 and 16 year olds. I don't know who came up with the idea of inter league championships, but I want to find them and feed them to a polar bear.

I also had another reason to be a bundle of nerves. My boy friend was watching. Actually, just my friend, he says it's not appropriate to date me. That doesn't change the fact that he was watching. I really didn't want him to see the other team wipe the floor with my face.

The game started and I played my best. It was horrifying when the other team came out; it was like they were just meat walls. They kept ramming my team mates into the wall in order to obtain the puck, other than that, they had no skill.

Surprisingly we won! Well, after double over time. I really want to be cliché and say I got the last goal in, ultimately leading my team to victory, but that was Brandon.

I left the group huddle around him and went to go find Gilbert. He said he would be here, but I think I'd have noticed a loud albino cheering from the stands.

I walked out of the rink and was met with cheering then I was suddenly hoisted up into the air.

(Gilbert POV)

"That was AWESOME!" I excitedly exclaimed as I hoisted him onto my shoulder. "Double over time, wow, and against guys on steroids too!"

"They were had terrible tactics, plus I didn't even do anything." He sounded glum.

"Not true, you may not have scored the winning point, but you did score a lot, and let's face it, their goalie was as big as the goal."

He remained silent. "Want some ice cream?"

"Yeah," finally a response! "Papa and Dad always take Alfred out after a game. TO either cheer him up or congratulate."

"Let's go!" It didn't even dawn on me that his parents were waiting; they hadn't been expecting double over time or ice cream.

Quickly we got into my car and drove to the nearest ice cream place. Matthew got maple and I got something more original, fudge mint.

(Arthur POV)

I had been waiting for almost half an hour. Sure I could handle overtime or anything, but other kids wearing the same uniform as Matthew were coming out. I didn't think I should go in there seeing how I might get lost, and young boys are embarrassed by their parents at that age, or at least Alfred was. Well both he and Matt were different than most boys, so I didn't really have anything to go by.

A thought crossed my mind that maybe I should call him, but remembered I took away his phone for hiding Alfred's home work. Heaven knows why he did it, or why he would go so far as cry to make his lie seem more believable.

Another thought stuck me; we had seen Gilbert here after dropping off Mattie. Quickly I called him, his number still saved in my phone from when he baby sat.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi, this is Arthur. Have you seen Matthew?"

"_Yeah, what of it?"_

"Well he should have come out of the rink by now, but I've been waiting for quite some time. Do you know what could have happened to him?"

"_He's with me eating ice cream. The game was amazing, you should have been there."_

"What? Where are you, I'm coming right now!"

"_Don't you want to hear what he has to say, you're always ignoring him."_

I guess that was reasonable. Now that it was so rudely and bluntly stated, I guess I had been ignoring him in favor of his brother. "Fine," I grumbled.

"_Dad, I want to have ice cream with Gil."_

"Why didn't you tell us first? I had no idea where you were."

"_Sorry, but you took away my phone. I just wanted to go out for ice cream, it didn't cross my mind you'd be worried."_

"Well if you had come to me like we planned, we could have taken you out."

"_Sorry."_

He did sound remorseful. "You can stay, just be home as soon as possible."

(Matthew POV)

I shut the cell phone giddy. I could stay. Maybe this was the first step to having Gilbert take me out to do a whole bunch of fun stuff. I knew he was already good with my Papa, but I'm not sure Dad likes him all that much

"What'd Iggybrows say?" Maybe that nick name was why he didn't like him. Occasionally Papa would call Dad that and his top would blow. I wonder how that nickname got started.

"I can stay, but have to be home soon."

He put an arm around my shoulder, "That's good. You deserve it too." I beamed; it was good to have someone have faith in you.

**It has recently become a goal of mine to make each chapter at least 1000 words. Well my latest one was right on the dot, including the long disclaimer and before the story stuff. This one is over and I don't think I need the first stuff and disclaimer crap, even though disclaimers are important.**

**Either way, reviews?**


End file.
